bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fichier:Brave Frontier RPG - Shera versus Selena, Grand Gaïa Chronicles
Description Enfin une vidéo sur Shera !!! Enfin une vidéo sur Selena !!! Bon, j'ai pris une équipe passablement optimisée ... comme quoi la régénération des cristaux de combat sert beaucoup. Je m'en suis quand même sorti sans trop de casse ... pauvre Exvhel. Quoi ?! Ben oui j'ai évolué l'Oiseau de Foudre !!! Maintenant j'ai un gros Ziz ... ok je sors. ------------------ -- Round 01-- ------------------ Zephu et Sergio peuvent vous infliger l'altération Faiblesse réduisant votre défense. Avec une immunité aux statuts, on pourra se concentrer sur Commandant Mega et Elimie qui attaquent en zone. Zephu risque d'être le dernier en vie puisqu'il augmente sa défense en dessous de 50%. ------------------- -- Round 02 -- ------------------- Lucina n'est pas à faire disparaître en première malgré l'ajout de l'élément Nature, ce qui peut être handicapant pour les unités Foudre, car Selena augmentera son attaque si elle meurt. On se concentrera donc sur Selena qui, en dessous des 50% peut voler de la vie, et augmentera aussi son attaque en dessous des 30%. Quand Selena est presque morte, elle réduit elle même ses dégâts. Vous l'avez peut être compris, le but étant de tuer les deux ennemis en même temps, donc des attaques de zone sont conseillés. Le fait que Lucina peut recevoir Blessure facilite grandement ce round ... si vous avez une unité qui peut l'infliger. ------------------- -- Round 03 -- ------------------- ** Selena se soigne régulièrement tout au long du combat ** Le combat en lui même n'est pas difficile, puisqu'il faut juste faire attention à ses 50%. Le tour où elle descend en dessous, elle tuera surement toute votre équipe. L'une des solutions, et de l'amener gentiment au 50% et de la paralyser au tour où vous la descendrez en dessous. plus facile à dire qu'à faire puisqu'elle a une bonne résistance aux altérations. Si la paralysie ne fonctionne pas, mettez tous vos personnages en garde pour éviter de les perdre. En dessous des 40% elle s'ajoute une idole d'ange et augmente de beaucoup son attaque. Il faut la tuer le plus vite possible car le combat devient assez difficile. Après sa résurrection c'est du "Ça passe ou ça casse" car elle lance des attaques à la limite de l'extermination total. ------------------- Récompense : 3 Gems; Lexida (double les hits/ 30HP et 30REC) ------------------- Musiques : Angel Beats! , Ghost in the Shell - Stand Alone Complex, Nana, Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic, Street Fighter 2, Zelda Ocarina of Time Les Boss Guides : - Karl, Trial 001 - https://youtu.be/GYp3Lfe39t8 - Grahdens, Trial 002 - https://youtu.be/5MI7r34dUls - Maxwell, Trial 003 - https://youtu.be/LuAvEMbsLHI Grand Gaia Chronicles : - Vargas Chapter Lv.3 - https://youtu.be/9NXuMvau8Pk - Lancelot Chapter Lv.3 - https://youtu.be/xjI51bccelU - Atro Chapter Lv.3 - https://youtu.be/ZmaeIu94wPc Facebook : http://www.facebook.com/NeowapBF Twitter : https://twitter.com/neowapbf Chaîne One Piece Treasure Cruise : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBrwNnUvJl38LlM5JtngYrQ Gumi Support : https://gumieuropesupport.zendesk.com/hc/en-us/requests/new Les copains de ma chaîne : Forum BF - http://www.united-gamers.net/forums/french-forum.24/ BF Wiki Français - http://fr.bravefrontierrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_BraveFrontierRPG BF RPG Communauté - https://www.facebook.com/BraveFrontierFrance -------------------------- Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. Catégorie:Vidéos